


Drifting Over Me

by whenidance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>this is basically 2100 words of klaine massage PWP.</b> happy birthday danielle!! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> so it's my darling [danielle's](http://suzteel.tumblr.com) birthday and last night [jenny](http://dahlstrom.tumblr.com) & [emily](http://threepwillow.tumblr.com) were posting about wanting massage fic and I was reminded of a lovely conversation danielle & I had at the mcdonald's across the street from my apartment as we drowned our blaine anderson feels in ice cream about the very same thing. **this is basically 2100 words of klaine massage PWP.** happy birthday dear!! ♥

Kurt hated weeks like this. Weeks when he felt like he was being pulled in seventy-two different directions, and to make matters worse, he and Blaine were working opposite schedules, and he couldn’t even make himself stay awake until Blaine got home from rehearsal. Today in particular, he couldn’t even be bothered to crawl under the covers, stripping down to his underwear and faceplanting into the pillows without dinner. He considered opening a window for a bit of a breeze, as it was still quite warm for mid May in New York, or at least turning on the fan overhead, but he just couldn’t bring himself to move another inch.

He woke a few hours later to Blaine’s hands on his shoulders and soft kisses at the nape of his neck. “You’re home early,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock on their nightstand.

“Unfortunate lighting accident. Everyone’s okay, aside from the light bulbs.” Blaine’s lips fluttered against Kurt’s skin one more time, making him shiver, before his thumbs dug into his shoulderblades. “You’re tense. You need to make your assistant carry your samples.”

The pressure from Blaine’s hands subsided as Kurt’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Brandine is barely five feet tall; she has been carrying half. I just have to help pick up the slack.”

“Didn’t you go see June on Monday? Your back shouldn’t be this knotted in just a few days.” Kurt could hear the frown in his voice as he ran his fingers over a particularly tight muscle in his back, and Kurt winced. Kurt and Blaine both indulged in monthly massages at their favorite spa now that they were successful enough to splurge every once in a while on frivolous things (okay, on frivolous things that did not include their wardrobes - that had always been the case). 

Kurt’s wince turned into a groan. “I had to cancel. I got stuck in Chelsea and haven’t had a chance to reschedule.” He heard Blaine hum to himself as he worked his fingers deftly over the twisted muscle under his shoulderblade, finally leaning down to drop a kiss against the warmed skin.

“It’s a good think your husband is halfway decent with his hands. I may not be as good as June, but I’m sure my improvisations will make up for it.” Blaine went to rummage in the nightstand for their bottle of massage oil, grabbing the lube as well, and Kurt turned his face on the pillow to glance at his husband’s silly grin for the first time all night.

“Oh god, please don’t make a _happy endings_ comment. Please don’t.”

“I wasn’t going to!” Blaine replied, mock-affronted. He tossed the bottles alongside them, bending down to brush his lips against Kurt’s, letting Kurt relax against him and oh, after so many years together it was such a relief that Blaine knew exactly what he needed. “Though you _know_ it’s the truth,” he added, the corner of his lip upturned and his brow raised and god, he loved this ridiculous man.

“Actions speak louder than words, dear,” Kurt insisted, patting his cheek fondly before sinking back against the pillows with a sigh and holding back the moan that threatened to escape as Blaine’s hands immediately returned to the knot he was working on previously, his palms now slick with oil. Blaine wasn’t wasting any time kneading his fingers into Kurt’s supple skin, and sure, his hands might not have been as skilled as their regular masseuse, but he wasn’t complaining one bit. 

Blaine had already stripped down to his underwear himself before waking Kurt and he was straddling Kurt’s thighs, which meant as he leaned forward to work at the spot under Kurt’s shoulder, his cock was pressed right up against the cleft of his ass through their underwear, his growing arousal evident. Kurt’s own cock stirred with interest, and he tried to focus on Blaine’s swiftly moving hands so he would resist the urge to push himself backwards or rut into the mattress. It had just been _such_ a long week, and Blaine felt so good pressed up against him - “Hey,” Blaine said quietly, so softly Kurt almost missed it. “I’ve got you, okay?”

Blaine always did.

Kurt let his mind drift then, letting himself truly relax under Blaine’s hands, and finally, finally, after a few minutes of Blaine massaging the same spot, alternating the use of his fingers, thumbs, and the heel of his hand, he could feel the pressure start to dissipate. “There we go,” Blaine said with a light chuckle, applying more oil to his palms before moving on to his right shoulder, which was nowhere near as knotted as he didn’t usually carry his satchel on it. By the time Blaine returned his palms to the center of Kurt’s back, both of them flat against his spine and moving up and down it with agility, Kurt felt like he was being engulfed by that wonderful boneless feeling, Blaine’s cock fully hard now and pressing up against him in the most deliciously dirty way. Kurt wanted to arch his spine against Blaine’s hands, it felt so good, but that would have required far too much effort.

“I think we need to take these off,” Blaine breathed out, pulling the waistband of Kurt’s boxer briefs over the swell of his ass, waiting for him to lift his hips to assist him in the removal process. By the time Blaine resumed his position, own briefs shed, his hands began circling around Kurt’s left hip unexpectedly, causing a groan to escape Kurt’s lips for the first time all evening. Blaine began placing featherlight kisses at the base of his spine as he continued to massage his hip, working his hands down lower until he was just above his ass, his lips moving lower as well, and finally, Kurt couldn’t wait any longer.

“Blaine,” he gasped in conjunction with the stuttering of his hips backwards, hoping that was enough to get his message across, because Blaine’s hands had left him pretty useless. 

“Already?” Blaine asked, a lit in his voice as he pinched Kurt’s right hip lightly. “I still have a whole other side to pay attention to.” Blaine traced his tongue over the dimples in Kurt’s back, trailing a curve down to the top of his asscrack, and Kurt could feel the smile on his face. God, he took such delight in being a tease sometimes. “What do you want?” he asked quietly once he must have figured he’d teased enough, the words ghosting over Kurt’s skin.

“Anything,” Kurt answered truthfully, the massage having left him too weightless to even care. “Anything, Blaine, just -”

Blaine planted his palms on either of Kurt’s cheeks, spreading them wide enough for access, and this was what Kurt loved about being in a relationship for so long - when his brain didn’t work, Blaine could read it for him. Rimming regularly left him feeling boneless and wrecked, and if he already felt that way from Blaine’s massage? Things could only improve. 

Thankfully, Blaine really was done teasing, only circling his tongue around the rim momentarily before starting to push inside and making Kurt clutch his fist in the sheets. Blaine was just so _good_ at this, after so many years of practice, knowing exactly how to make Kurt fall apart under his touch. The way his tongue seared inside him, setting every nerve on end, Blaine moving tantalizingly slow, not giving him nearly enough, and suddenly, Kurt needed more. 

“Don’t - don’t let me come from this,” Kurt whined before he was too far gone to say anything. “I want your cock, god, it’s - it’s been too long.”

Blaine groaned, the vibrations shooting up his spine, and dove in further, not holding back any longer. His nose was pressed up against him, spit dripping _everywhere_ as he began fucking his tongue in and out of Kurt, deeper and deeper with each thrust, Kurt thankful he was still flat on the bed, because his thighs were _shaking_. Blaine began tracing around his rim with a finger as he still continued to thrust his tongue inside, and Kurt actually whimpered when the tip of his finger slipped in alongside his tongue. 

Blaine fumbled for the lube at that point, slipping two fingers in easily in place of his tongue, and Kurt ached for Blaine’s cock by now, longed for it. He pushed back against Blaine’s hand as his wrist twisted perfectly, trying to egg him on, but instead, Blaine’s free hand flew to his hip. “I told you, I’ve got you,” Blaine murmured, kissing the base of his spine again. “Just let me take care of you this time.”

Kurt did as he asked, relaxing as Blaine added another finger, focusing on the building heat and stretch and promise of what was to come. His legs dropped open further to give Blaine better access, and his whole body went limp when Blaine finally pulled out his fingers to find the lube again. It really did seem like it had been forever since they’d had enough time to do this, and Kurt was suddenly thankful for broken lightbulbs and whatever accident had caused Blaine to come home early. 

They were quiet as Blaine pushed in, Kurt reveling in the familiar fullness of it all, Kurt wanting to sigh with relief. From the position he was in, Kurt couldn’t do much aside from lay there and let Blaine fuck him into the mattress, which was perfectly fine by him. He’d gotten what he’d wanted. “So good, Blaine,” Kurt said, before burying his head in his pillow, groaning far too loud when Blaine’s hips began to thrust, his cock angled ever so perfectly as he did. Blaine’s thrusts became faster, pulling Kurt towards him on each one and causing the perfect friction for Kurt’s own cock against the mattress as he did. Kurt was going to come without even touching himself. Blaine wasn’t kidding about taking care of him. 

Blaine’s hands gripped at Kurt’s hips tightly as his own snapped forward and back, pistoning his cock in and out of Kurt. The tight grip was probably undoing all of the work Blaine’s wonderful massage had done, but Kurt didn’t particularly care with the way each thrust was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “Come on, baby,” Blaine purred as he kept pounding away, and that was all Kurt ever needed, he was a performer after all, through and through - to know someone was _watching and waiting_ for him to finish, well. He always came on the spot. This time, his poor cock was trapped between his stomach in the mattress, which made for quite the mess, but he was too elated and spent to care.

Blaine, on the other hand, always got off on Kurt getting off, and feeling Kurt clench around him, seeing his body tense up in pleasure was more than enough for him to follow quickly behind. Blaine was careful to roll them on their sides and not collapse on top of Kurt, crushing him in his own come, and he really did have such a considerate husband, even after coming his brains out. 

“Mmmm, that was just what I needed,” Kurt said a few minutes later, when their hearts stopped racing and Blaine had pulled out, turning his head back to give Blaine a kiss before he went to grab a washcloth to clean them up. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. I may just have to wake you up in a few hours again and do it all over for your birthday,” he teased, his eyes sparkling, and Kurt’s brow furrowed. His birthday wasn’t for another few days.

“Blaine, my birthday isn’t until Friday,” he said, dumbfounded, and Blaine just laughed.

“What day do you think it is, dear?” Blaine asked, his eyes bright. “It _has_ been a long week for you. Kurt, it’s Thursday night, after ten. It’s going to be your birthday in less than two hours.”

Kurt just blinked back at him as he shook his head and rolled out of bed. “If you don’t think it’s your birthday, does that mean I don’t have to change the sheets?”

Kurt picked up one of the pillows and threw it at Blaine as he walked into the bathroom. He should at _least_ get another massage out of the deal to work out the new kinks that were sure to form from their post-massage activities.


End file.
